Long Time Running
by YameteKitty801
Summary: KyoyaxKaoru. Kyoya wakes up one day to find Kaoru sitting on his bed, with words that need to be said stuck in his throat. What will happen once the words are said? Will their friendship be the same, or will it change forever?  SLASH/YAOI/BL


**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Ouran, or any of the characters, unfortunately. If I did, it would be yaoi all over the place! :P **

**This is my first story, so please be kind and tell me whatever I need to know!**

**801**

Kyoya Ootori, third son of the famous Ootori syndicat's head, opens his eyes to stare at his buzzing alarm clock. He sighs deeply and reaches over, smacking it with the palm of his hand, causing it to go flying to the floor of his loft-like bedroom. He falls back and jumps straight into a sitting position, staring at the smiling face of Kaoru Hitachiin.

"...What...are you doing here, Kaoru?" The red-headed young man smiles wider, brushing his hair out of his face.

"I came here to see you. Plus, I'm kid of bored..." Kyoya glares at his friend, and reaches for his glasses, which are sitting on his bedside table. Before he can reach them, however, Kaoru leans across Kyoya's body and grabs the glasses; sitting back and putting them on his own face. Kyoya lets out a sigh and leans forwards to take his glasses back from Kaoru, but the other boy pushes him down and leans over him, grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"Kaoru, what exactly **are** you doing?" Kaoru grins, and cocks his head to the side.

"A few years ago, Tono called us the 'homosexual supporting cast'." His grin turns into a shy smile, "You said you weren't supporting cast...homosexual or otherwise." Kyoya relaxes against his mattress.

"And...?" Kaoru looks at him with a small blush dusting his cheeks.

"And...this!" He leans down and presses his lips to Kyoya's, his hands supporting his weight on the mattress to either side of the older, dark-haired boy. Kyoya stiffens, turning his head away from his underclassman.

"Kaoru, what do you think you're doing? That's not funny..." He gives him a disapproving look, "Go away." Kaoru shakes his head slowly, not allowing Kyoya to get up. He throws one leg over the other boy and sits on his hips.

"No, don't. I need you to know...I've been holding it in for a very long time." He closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, and opens his eyes once more, "I think that I-"

"-You **what**, exactly? I don't have time for your games, Kaoru." Kaoru looks slightly hurt, then draws in another deep breath.

"I love you." He stares at the other boy's growing shocked expression, and gives a small smile, "I love you, and I think that I have for a while now." Kyoya blinks a few times, and Kaoru takes off the glasses and puts them on the bedside table. He looks back to his older friend, who seems to have shaken off his surprise. Kyoya sits up slowly, causing him to become chest to chest, face to face with Kaoru. He reaches up and brushes Kaoru's hair out of his golden eyes and favors him with a soft smile.

"I never thought...that you thought of me that way, Kaoru." Kaoru looks down with a blush, but Kyoya hooks a finger under his chin, making him look back up to look him in the eye. Before Kaoru can say anything, Kyoya presses his lips to Kaoru's, causing a small squeak of surprise to come out of Kaoru's lips. His eyes fluttering closed, Kaoru returns the kiss, his arms winding their way around Kyoya's neck. Kyoya runs his hands up Kaoru's sides, moves them to his back, and slides then down to grab hold of his hips. Kaoru moans softly, giving Kyoya access to his mouth. Kyoya's tongue searches Kaoru's mouth, and Kaoru does the same; as soon as the kiss had started, Kyoya pulls away. He looks at Kaoru, at his half-closed eyes and swollen lips; his blush-laden cheeks and his heaving chest. Kyoya smiles again, softly.

"Kaoru...I need to get ready for an interview that I have with one of my father's business associates...but please, would you meet with me later? For dinner, perhaps?" Kaoru's eyes brighten, and a mile-wide smile stretches its way across his face.

"Of course!"

**Review, please! It's my first story, please tell me how I did! Are they out of character? Did I write them well together?**

**xoxo,**

**801**


End file.
